


Citrus & Mint

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is very done, Changlix enjoy sharing kisses, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Taste of citrus and mint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: Where Changlix share kisses that taste like citrus and mint mixed together.





	Citrus & Mint

**Author's Note:**

> I love Changlix sooo much, that I just want to write a fic about them. My first fanfic of the Stray Kids fandom. I'm used to writing BTS and GOT7, so this should be fun!! And this will be fluffy because Felix is still very much a minor.

It was a sunny day out today, which Felix would be grateful if they didn’t have a schedule because the constant running around was making everyone hot and cranky. He didn’t complain though, not wanting to make anybody else’s mood worse.

 

The one he really didn’t want to affect with Changbin. His boyfriend was currently listening to music as they sat in the waiting room. They had to go up on stage in about thirty minutes so they were all either resting or practicing a little more.

 

Felix let out a little sigh, moving the fan over his face as he laid down with his head on Changbin’s lap. He closed his eyes as he listened to the older rap to whatever song he was listening to at the moment.

 

He opened his eyes when he felt a tap on his cheek, peeking up at a now smiling Changbin looking down at him.

 

“Hi.” He whispered, letting out a quiet chuckle.

 

“Hey. Did you wanna listen too?” Changbin replied, pulling one of his earbuds out and holding it out to Felix.

 

Felix hummed, nodding and reaching out take hold of the earbud but was stopped when Changbin grabbed his hand. He looked up at him questioningly, eyeing the smile on his face.

 

“Give me a kiss first and I’ll let you listen.” Changbin spoke, the smile turning into a little smirk.

 

Felix blushed, feeling his face warm as he smiled. He was always shy when it came to kissing Changbin, despite the fact that they have been dating for over a year now.

 

Sitting up, Felix maneuvered himself a bit to where he was kind of hovering across Changbin’s lap. He smiled when the older wrapped his arms around his waist and stared down at him for a few seconds.

 

“I love you.” He whispered, biting down on his lip.

 

“I love you too.” Changbin replied, giving a soft smile as he leaned in to press their lips together.

 

The taste of citrus and mint together probably wouldn’t be described as a great mix, but to Felix it was what made the two who they were. Changbin tasted like mint. And somehow it matched his personality as well. Cool and sweet.

 

Changbin would describe Felix’s kisses citrusy, to match Felix’s sunny personality. It was like kissing the sun and he loved it.

 

Felix pulled away from the kiss for a second to look at the older, eyeing his features before he pressed their lips together again. He felt a hand move up from his waist to cup his jaw where Changbin used his grip to keep the younger in place.

 

Feeling a tongue swipe along his bottom lip, Felix let out a satisfied sigh and granted the older entrance. He felt the tongue brush against his own and he hummed, deepening the kiss gently and feeling rather than hearing it when Changbin let out a breathless chuckle.

 

Before the kiss could escalate further though, Felix felt a hand swat him on the back of the head. He pulled away from the kiss with a little whine, turning to see that Chan was staring at them with unamused eyes.

 

“Do you mind not doing that right now when we’re all in here?” He asked, eyeing the two with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Sorry.” Felix whispered, a blush rising on his cheeks again as he moved off of Changbin’s lap.

 

Changbin on the other hand was unaffected by Chan’s stern expression, keeping his cool as he placed a hand on Felix’s thigh.

 

“We’ll try to be discreet next time.” He replied, the smirk still in place.

 

Chan stared at him before he shook his head, turning and walking away. Felix heard him mumbling in English, something about how he raised the kids better than that.

 

Felix bit his lip and smiled, looking at the older once more and leaning in to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

“I like your kisses.” He mumbled.

 

Changbin looked at him and smiled, pulling him closer and pecking his lips.

 

“We can kiss more after the show.” He replied.

 

Felix let out a hum of agreement, pulling in the earphone Changbin promised and cuddling into him as they listened to music together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being short by the way. I hope you enjoy it despite that!!


End file.
